Unbroken Bonds
by PiggyPink95
Summary: Natsumi Kiyota, an average kunoichi, has finally graduate the Academy. She joins Team 6 with her old childhood friends, Hideki and Tatsu. But why does she still feel like her bond with "him" will slowly begin to severe? SasukexOC? OCxOC?


**Credits:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My ocs belong to me, PiggyPink95**

* * *

_A small six year old, was seen sitting down at a small table. She was wearing a traditional outfit of a priestess. She wore a white haori that had thin red border lines, a red hakama, and common socks with straw sandals. She was waiting for her mother's words after being called into the dining room. Across from the child sat her mother, Yuzuki Kiyota._

_Yuzuki was a fair and elegant looking woman with long flowing blue hair that framed her face. Part of her hair was pinned up and her eyes were a calm and caring teal color. She wore a plain teal dress with a bluish apron over._

_"Natsumi, today we're going to meet a good friend of mine at the Uchiha complex." Yuzuki announced with a smile._

_"A good friend?" Young Natsumi questioned cutely, "Is otou-san and onii-san coming too?"_

_"Your father and brother are out training right now, so think of this as a mother and daughter trip."_

_"Okay then..." Natsumi smiled before walking out of her home with her mother._

_Natsumi and Yuzuki continued off into their walk towards the Uchiha compound. Natsumi held her mother's hand until they reached inside and headed towards a house. Yuzuki knocked at the door and a woman answered._

_She was a few centimeters shorter than Yuzuki, but somehow looked similar to her in hair color wise. Her hair color was a mixture between black and blue while her eyes were black._

_"Yuzuki, it's so nice to see you again." The woman said with a smile before looking down to Natsumi, "You must be Natsumi. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."_

_"It's so nice to see you again too Mikoto!" Yuzuki replied with joy, "Natsumi, this is Mikoto Uchiha. She's the mother of the boy I've been telling you about!"_

_"Hello there..." Natsumi shyly said, while bowing her head. "It's very nice to meet you."_

_"She's very well-mannered, Yuzuki. She's a lot different from when you were a kid." Mikoto said reminiscing the past._

_"Is she now?" Yuzuki asked with a small laugh, "Is your son here today?"_

_"Oh yes, he's out in the back." Mikoto said pointing behind, "Natsumi, do you want to meet him?"_

_"Um..." Natsumi uttered nervously, "Will I interrupt anything?"_

_"Of course not, I'm sure he'll be fine with stopping just for a few minutes." Mikoto said before leading them inside. "Sasuke! You have some visitors today!"_

_The three girls sat at a table and waited for Sasuke to come back inside. Natsumi was fidgeting in her seat, looking at the decor in joy. She was the type of girl who got quite excited when meeting new people._

_"So where's Makoto and Daichi?" Mikoto asked curiously._

_"They're out training and I could say the same thing for you. How are Fugaku and..." Yuzuki replied before getting cut off by Sasuke who came._

_"Mother?" Sasuke questioned looking at his mom before the visitors._

_"Sasuke, I know you've met Yuzuki before." Mikoto said gesturing to her before looking at Natsumi, "This is her youngest daughter Natsumi, though she's only a month older than you."_

_"Please to meet you, Sasuke." Natsumi said with a smile as he looked at her. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

_"Sasuke, don't look at her like that, it's rude." Mikoto scolded him._

_"You're the girl who can see the future, right? I heard a lot of kids talking about you before."_

_"Is that really how you see me? The girl who can see the future?" Natsumi asked as her cheeks puffed out, "You're just like the other kids! It seems like that's the only reason people know me! If ya ask me, it gets annoying sometimes!"_

_"Sasuke, apologize to Natsumi." Mikoto scolded, a bit upset about their first meeting._

_"Sorry about that..." Sasuke said as Yuzuki lovingly looked at him._

_"OH how I wish you two can marry each other...! Wouldn't that be such a good thing, Mikoto? We can totally be related to each other!" Yuzuki said, imagining the situation._

_"You and your little fantasies, Yuzuki." Mikoto laughed as Sasuke and Natsumi looked at each other. "It's cute that you're still acting very serious about this."_

_"But, I am serious Mikoto!" Yuzuki pouted childishly. "You should know me by now!"_

_"Okaa-san, as much as I respect you, your imaginations are too much! You can't be serious about this, he's just like the other kids!" Natsumi said angrily before muttering, "All they care about is the visions I get..."_

_"I don't want to marry her either! I barely met her!" Sasuke shouted, eying the small brown haired girl and vice versa._

_"This didn't go the way I imagined it to be, Mikoto..." Yuzuki sighed as Mikoto giggled._

_"I would really love to hear how you imagined their meeting, Yuzuki."_

* * *

It was a normal and usual day at the Academy; the sun shining and the wind blowing the leaves in its gentle breeze. Iruka Umino was busy lecturing, just like how a normal teacher would do in a ninja classroom. Some students were either sleeping, doodling, or some were actually taking notes and paying attention.

There was a young girl with short brown hair with strands framing her face and bold, teal eyes. This girl was known as Natsumi Kiyota, the future teller, or so say the other kids. She, along with her trusty companion, Kienna, who was a grey wolf cub with a pink nose, were usually always seen beside Sasuke Uchiha. Many of the girls' eyes often sent glares of jealousy towards Natsumi since she was the only girl who had ever been close to him.

This wasn't as a surprised though since Natsumi and Sasuke were always seen together, seemingly stuck together like glue, especially during lunch since they were childhood friends. Most girls often complained that Natsumi was trying to steal Sasuke away from them, which often brought irritation to Natsumi herself.

-0-

Natsumi, Kienna, and Sasuke had occupied a small patch of grass and carefully sat there. Sasuke and Natsumi happily pulled out their small boxed lunch.

"So, what do the other kids ask you about?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. "I mean about that power of yours."

"You mean my precognition?" She asked as he nodded, "Well, for most boys, they seem to want to know if their dream will come true or not. Girls on the other hand are always the same."

"The same?"

Natsumi motioned him to come closer, "They always ask if they'll have a future with you. Most girls are completely obsessed with you and I have no idea why that is… Their high pitched fan girl screaming is quite annoying and you're not even interesting at all!" She teased with a snicker causing him to be irritated.

"I am interesting!"

"I was only joking with you." Natsumi said, happily digging into her boxed lunch.

-0-

The years quickly flew by and life continued regularly. There were few accidents such as the Uchiha massacre and Natsumi's older brother dying. However, Sasuke and Natsumi still stayed the best of friends despite their hard troubles. Their bond was something that just couldn't be broken, no matter the situation.

Graduation also came out of thin air, almost as if it suddenly popped right in front of them. Everyone had passed their exam and were finally Genin, surprisingly Naruto Uzumaki did too. Natsumi randomly took a seat alone since she did come early.

She had a trouble expression on which Kienna, who was on the desk, seemed to notice. Only questions of her possible assigned team flowed through her mind. Would she be on Sasuke's team? Or would she be with people she didn't particularly liked? Would she be assigned with Naruto, who she barely met a few months ago?

"It's not like you to space out like that."

A voice had nicely called out to Natsumi, making her turn her head. It was Sasuke Uchiha, otherwise known as the Academy's heartthrob, the boy every girl had been crushing on. His blue-black hair was spiked in the back and had bangs that framed his pale face. He was sporting his blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha sign behind it, some white shorts and white arm warmers. His headband was resting on his forehead and he was wearing the standard ninja shoes.

"Hi Sasuke." Natsumi said sweetly. "I was only thinking about things."

The years had changed her as well. She had slightly long brown hair that was with a pinkish thread. She had strands of hair framing her fair skinned face which helped bring out her teal eyes. She wore a long maroon-ish kimono style blouse with baggy sleeves, black shorts, and regular black ninja sandals. Unlike Sasuke, she had her headband around her neck.

"You're still the same." Sasuke simply said, "You still wear those yukata styled clothes."

"Well, I happen to like those type of clothes." Natsumi fumed. "You're one to talk, you know. You still wear that high collared shirt of yours!"

As they were talking, more students came to the classroom as well. Suddenly the entrance to the classroom was being hogged up, making it harder for any students to enter. It was none other than the biggest fans of Sasuke: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Apparently they were arguing on who came first, though this was ignored.

Sakura managed to push Ino aside, trying to find a particular person. However and unfortunately, her gaze fell upon Naruto's direction, sending him wrong signals. Naruto slightly blushed thinking she liked him in his headband, but in reality she was only looking at Sasuke.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto said sheepishly, until she pushed him out of the way.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said as cutely as possible. "Would you mind if I sat next to you today?"

"Back off!" Ino shouted, grabbing her arm, "If it's anyone, it should be me who sits next to Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Ino-Pig!"

"Billboard-Brow!"

The two girls began to constantly bicker more, even bringing in other girls into the fight. Every girl wanted to sit with Sasuke: the coolest, handsome, and talented student amongst the boys.

"They're clueless." Sasuke muttered which made Natsumi slightly laugh.

"Okay, let's handle this nicely. There are really no more seats available near Sasuke so…" Natsumi said, getting up to try and fix the situation.

"I don't care, just change seats!"

After this random girl's comment, the other girls began to yell at Natsumi to get out of her spot. Sasuke held a normal composure and Natsumi continued to keep a calm posture even after being yelled right in the face. She forcefully pounded the desk with her fist, ceasing all of the yelling and also scaring the wits out of Kienna.

"Look, can't we all just handle this in a calm way? We don't have to go-"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, which drew Natsumi's attention to him.

Naruto was squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke. He was giving him a glare, though Sasuke remained normally. Naruto wanted to know what Sakura saw in him since he thought he wasn't as special. Though, Naruto didn't know that Sakura was only into his looks and talent.

"Naruto, what are you trying to do exactly?" Natsumi asked curiously as the girls began to cheer for Sasuke to beat him up.

"Out of the way, idiot." Sasuke said rudely.

"Hey, don't be rude." Natsumi scolded but was ignored.

Their stare down continued for several minutes as the girls continued to cheer for Sasuke as usual. Natsumi was curious as to what was going to happen until a boy behind Naruto accidently bumped him with his hands. Naruto was pushed forward which made him fall into Sasuke's mouth as their lips connected, much to the girls' confusion and anger.

"Yuck!" Naruto boomed as the two pulled away gagging.

Natsumi let out a small laugh as she watched the two boys gag.

"Kekeke!" Kienna snickered, rolling on her back.

"D-Danger…" Naruto whispered, looking at the girls who wanted to kill him for stealing Sasuke's supposedly first kiss.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, cracking her hands. "I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!"

"You're dead…" Ino said, angrily.

"This was all just an accident!" Naruto shouted, trying to defend himself.

"Naruto, stand up for yourself!" A boy with fiery red hair shouted from across the room. "Show the girls who's really in charge!"

"That's not going to help with my situation!"

"Either way, there is no way of avoiding what's coming to you." A boy with pale brown hair said.

"C'mon, man. At least have some hope in the guy." The fiery red head boy sighed.

"You're finished…" Sakura gritted walking towards Naruto with the other girls.

"Hold on..." Naruto said nervously.

Naruto turned to Natsumi who looked like she did not want to get herself involved.

"C'mon, Natsumi! Help me out here! You know it was just an accident!"

"I'm really sorry Naruto, but-."

The girls quickly began to attack Naruto without letting Natsumi finish her sentence. Naruto laid flat on his desk with many bruises he had gotten from the girls that covered his face. By the end of the beating, Iruka decided to show up, which made everyone settle down. He wanted to make an announcement.

"Today you're all ninjas and to get here you all faced great difficulty. All Genin will be teamed up in three-man squads and will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja. I'll announce the appointed squads. First is Squad 6: Natsumi Kiyota, Tatsu Yoshida, and Hideki Tachibana."

"Tatsu and Hideki?" Natsumi quietly questioned.

Natsumi slouched in her seat, breathing in heavily. This proved to be quite a disappointment to Natsumi since she wanted to be on the same squad as Sasuke. Her teammates were the two boy from earlier. Iruka began to continue with the rest of the squads.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"YEAH!" Naruto boomed happily as Sakura groaned.

"…and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka continued as the two emotions were switched. "Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. That's it for all of the squads." Iruka finished until Naruto began to complain.

"Why do I have to be on a squad with a slug like him?!" Naruto complained, pointing to Sasuke.

"Sasuke had the best scores and you had the worse. We placed the best with the worse in order for it to be balanced." Iruka answered as the students began to laugh.

"Sit down Naruto." Natsumi scolded, tugging on his pants. "You're going to make a fool of yourself again."

Iruka cleared his throat out loud, "You'll meet your new sensei after lunch, so class is dismissed.

-0-

After lunch was done, Natsumi calmly sat on a rooftop of a random building with her hands on her knees. She sat there patiently with her teammates, wondering what kind of sensei they would get. However, their sensei did not show up at the designated area which caused annoyance for her wolf friend.

"Dude, how long is our sensei going to take?" The red-head boy asked.

Tatsu was a fair skinned boy with red messy hair and bright yellow eyes. His bangs swaying off to the side with his forehead protector around his head on the side. He wore a brown shirt with a fishnet undershirt, green shorts, thin dark brown arm warmers, and brown ninja sandals. He had two weapon holsters on his right leg, a random pouch wrapped around his stomach, and a kunai pouch on his left.

"I believe patience is the key thing in a situation like this." The brown haired boy conducted.

Hideki was also a fair skinned boy with pale green eyes. His hair was similar to Tatsu's style, but as a pale brown color. His outfit was a brown shirt with a small high ruffle at the top, dark grey undershirt, blue shorts with bandages wrapped on them, and opened back black ninja sandals. His kunai pouch rested on his right leg, had a waistband, and bandages slightly covering his left forearm. His headband was tied to his right arm.

"Gosh, you're so boring sometimes Hideki."

They all stood in silence and stayed like that since they really didn't know anything about each other. What seemed like hours passed and still no sign of their so called new Jonin sensei. Shortly a woman came running towards the three newly made Genin.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late! I forgot that I was going to be a sensei!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at her statement.

The woman had long, dark brown, below shoulder-length hair and colorless eyes. She had two strands of hair framing her face, with the left part starting from a high fringe. On her forehead rested her Konoha forehead protector (which laid beautifully), pink eye shadow and on her lips were a shade of very light pink lipstick. She was wearing a fishnet top with a blue strapless blouse over, matching yukata styled sleeves, and bandages wrapping her uppers thighs. Over the bandages was this blue skirt with black edges that slit at her left side and she had low heeled black sandals.

"It's really okay." Natsumi said, trying to be polite. "But, are you our new sensei?"

The woman bowed politely as possible as her hair swayed down. The students looked at her as she quickly rose up from her bow.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Misaki Hyuuga. It's a pleasure meeting you all. I believe I'm assigned to Team 6, am I right?"

The three Genin nodded their heads slightly.

"Great, I thought I found the wrong squad." Misaki said with a smile. "Since we're going to spend most of our time together, we should start with some introductions! Except, let's do it one at a time, kay?"

Misaki quietly took a seat on the ground, sitting almost as if she were posing for a fancy picture. Each student sat closer to their new sensei, who seemed a bit odd to them. Misaki, already being informed about them briefly, still wanted to make sure they would get along.

Natsumi Kiyota, the girl with the unpredictable future sight along with her wolf companion, Kienna. Finally the two rivals: Tatsu Yoshida and Hideki Tachibana. They were always seen together, either training or having a spare.

"What do you mean introduce ourselves?" Tatsu asked curiously. "I mean, what do we say?"

Everyone looked at Misaki, who was busy looking at her fingernails to be noticing that one of her students had asked something.

"Um, Misaki-sensei?" Natsumi asked, lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" Misaki questioned, confused.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Man, how can a lady like you even be a Jonin?" Tatsu asked (more like muttered).

"Shut up you little brat!" Misaki blurted, bonking her student's head. "Don't make me do that again!"

Natsumi and Kienna were taken back by their sensei's rash yet odd behavior, though Hideki showed no interest.

"Ouch! C'mon, that hurts!" Tatsu screeched, holding the pain of his head.

"Like I said before, disrespect an elder, and you will suffer the consequences." Hidei deadpanned.

"Whatever, man." Tatsu said, rubbing his head.

"Misaki-sensei, what do you want us to talk about exactly?" Natsumi asked, curiously.

"Oh, that's right." Misaki said, placing a finger at her cheek. "Just say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, practically anything about yourself."

"Why don't you start first?" Tatsu said with a grin. "I'd like to know more about my sensei and an example of how to do it too!"

Misaki laughed, "Alrighty then, though you already know my name… Let's see…" Misaki pondered off with a thought.

Her students waited with anticipation, though it took a while. Misaki was busy cutely looking at Kienna which was very irrelevant to their introductions.

"Yo sensei!" Tatsu boomed, snapping Misaki to reality.

"Oh, what was I doing again?" Misaki asked as if she completely forgot what she was doing.

All of her students sweat-dropped again.

"The introductions, Misaki-sensei." Hideki informed, casually.

"Oh, that's right! Well I like flowers, birds, and sweets. I don't have anything I dislike as much. My goal is to be able to be helpful and useful in shaping my students. For hobbies, I like to sew and garden. Alrighty, I'm done with mine, so who wants to go next? Also, you have to stand if you're introducing yourselves."

"But you didn't." Tatsu said, pointing at her.

Hideki pulled his finger down, "Pointing is just as disrespecting as calling our sensei, 'Lady', Tatsu."

Natsumi took this opportunity, feeling less tense. She began to stand up, with Kienna resting on her shoulder.

"My name is Natsumi Kiyota." She said before pointing to Kienna. "This is Kienna, my wolf cub. We've been together since I was like seven."

"Natsumi…" Tatsu said repeating it over and over again.

"Umm…" Natsumi uttered, shyly. "Is there something wrong with my name?"

"Mine if I call you Natty?"

Natsumi blinked.

"Natty?"

"Stop scaring the poor girl." Hideki deadpanned, not even looking at the two.

"Scaring? I don't think I'm a scaring type of person." Tatsu said, scratching his head. "Do I really seem like one?"

"I guess you can call me that, if it's easier for you." Natsumi said as Kienna slightly barked.

"Please continue on, Natsumi." Misaki said with a gentle smile.

"Okay…" Natsumi said with a nod, "I also like flowers, especially lilies and I love food. I also love animals. I dislike bugs and reptiles the most. I guess my hobbies would be training, meditating, and taking walks with Kienna. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi, just like my mother in her time."

_'She's a lot different from the other girls in the Academy. At least I got a dedicated Kunoichi than a boring one, who's only interested in boys.' _Misaki thought, looking at Natsumi and Kienna. "Moving on, you with the brown hair."

Hideki stood up, "My name is Hideki Tachibana. I like reading books and training. I do not dislike anything in particular. My dream is to be able to perfect my powers as a ninja and be able to protect those I care about."

_'He must be referring to his parents… He's a very unique one, I'll give him that.'_ Misaki thought, before moving on. "Fire head, you're up!"

Tatsu stood up, "Fire head?" Tatsu questioned with a grin. "Awesome! Alright, my name is Tatsu Yoshida! I like to fight and have as much fun as possible! My favorite foods are mostly anything I can get my hands on. My hobbies are training and doing anything active. I don't have any particular dream in mine, but whatever happens, happens for a reason!"

"You're quite the energetic one in the group." Misaki said with a smile. "You all have very unique qualities and I'm glad I got to know a bit more about you all. Starting tomorrow, we will have a small training exercise, so I can see what you're all capable of doing.

"Are you talking about our abilities as Shinobi, Misaki-sensei?" Hideki asked, respectfully.

"That's right Hideki! You deserve a cookie!" Misaki said, clapping her hands together. "I need to know the extent of your abilities as of right now.

"Awesome! I can finally get some more training in!" Tatsu roared happily with a grin.

"Should we bring anything specific?" Natsumi asked curiously.

"Just bring yourselves." Misaki replied with a wave. "You're all dismissed! See you all tomorrow at the training grounds at 12 in the afternoon!" She said with a bow before flashing out.


End file.
